Bloody Roses
by Mistress Silver Tongue
Summary: Zero thinks he's got it all, but what happens when he meets the drop dead gorgeous vampire named Kaname? Things start to get a little hot and before he knows it, Zero is trapped by the power of the Bloody Roses. AU. Lemon and Smut.


**Bloody Roses**

**By: Onyx Flame Knight**

**Summary:**

**Zero thinks he's got it all, but what happens when he meets the drop dead gorgeous vampire named Kaname? Things start to get a little hot and before he knows it, Zero is trapped by the power of the **_**Bloody Roses.**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Bloody Roses**_

_**This story is told in Zero's point of view**_

Chapter I

_It's hot… It's so unbelievably hot_… And I was thirsty, but I didn't want to stop dancing. My hips were swaying to the low beat, hypnotizing every single person in this damp and smothering room. They want me. They want me so bad.

I teasingly pressed my behind against a person whose hands were snaking around my waist. I lowered myself before slowly rising up again, earning a moan in the crease of my neck. He started to suck on it, and I decided it was about time to move on to my next victim. I turned around and started my enticing dancing again, and in no time I was pressed against another clammy body again. The way his hands rubbed over my ass and thighs made me throw my head back in delight. Two lips found mine easily and he started licking my bottom lip for entrance. I gave him and I felt his tongue explore my wet cavern. I moaned softly, our lips and tongues moving to the rhythm of the music. When I felt something hard press against me, I found it was time to stop playing around and so I broke the kiss.

"Wait for me in the bathroom," I whispered seductively in his ear. He let go of me and left with a smug grin on his face. _Poor sucker, he will probably be waiting there forever, no way I'm doing that guy tonight._

_Aah, it's so hot!_I decided I was thirsty enough to leave the dance floor and headed towards the bar, slapping a few hands away here and there that tried to stroke my deliciously curved butt. I knew they couldn't resist me. No one could!But I sometimes wished there would be someone _I_ couldn't resist… Ah well, playing around is lots of fun too.

I leaned against the bar and ordered myself a 'Bloody Rose'. It's famous for its deep red color and the liquid seems to float around like rose petals. It's sweet, yet spicy, and has a good amount of alcohol in it. Just the way I liked it.

It made me feel a bit like a vampire, slowly downing this drink, grazing my slightly pointy teeth along the straw_. Too bad I'm not, I'm pretty sure I'd make a very hot vampire._

As I was moistening my dry throat I couldn't help but scan the room for my next victim. Tonight I wanted to find a decent guy, someone of almost equal beauty as me. Not that anyone could ever top me. I was beyond perfection. I had half long silver colored hair, Lavender eyes everybody were envious of, a flawless white skin and a slender yet slightly curved body. Anyone who could resist this must be blind, but even then I think they'd still be turned on by my angelic yet seducing voice.

Yeah, I'm pretty confident about my appearances, got a problem with that? I know you want me too~

Just as I was almost finished with my drink, I felt two eyes staring directly into mine, beckoning me to come to the dance floor. And so I did, after putting my empty glass away. His feline eyes never left mine; I knew that, though I couldn't see his face for it was in the shades. But once I was in between the sweating mass of bodies again, I didn't see him anymore. I pouted disappointedly, but gasped in surprise as I felt two hands snake around my waist.

"Stop pouting, I'm right here," his voice whispered huskily in my ear. I knew it was him, I don't know why but I did.

"I-I thought you left me," I whispered back shakily.

"How could I leave such a pretty little thing like you?" He chuckled and nibbled on my ear. I gasped again at the sudden action. What was happening to me? This happened all the time! But why did it make me feel so dizzy when this guy did it?

"I want to play with you~" he sang, his hands lifting up my shirt as he started to explore my bare, sweaty stomach and chest. Shivers ran down my spine and I gasped loudly. His hands were so cold!

"Hm, you're so hot," he purred in my ear, now tugging on my already erected nipples. I moaned, the dizziness in my head increasing while his cold hands explored new pieces of untouched skin. Soon I was shuddering over my whole body, now entirely in pleasure. When one of his hands was dangerously close to my waistband, I decided it was time for me to leave again.

"What is this? Tired of me already?" that enticing voice sang. I tried to escape from his grasp, but he only held onto me tighter. "Like I said_, I'm_ the one playing with _you_, not the other way around." He chuckled and it almost sounded evil. I started to panic a little. Sure, there had been plenty of guys who were persistent in doing things to me, but I'd always be smarter than them and find a way out. But this guy, whose face I had not yet seen, kept me captivated and not only with his arms now. It was like he'd put a spell on me and I couldn't move my body anymore.

He started to suck on the nape of my neck. If I could moan, I would have definitely done that right now.

"You taste so good,Zero." What? This guy knew my name? Was he some kind of stalker?

"You wish, baby," he whispered and I felt something sharp press against my neck. Okay, I was seriously freaking out now!

"Don't worry, Zero babe. It will feel good…for me at least!" And with one last evil laugh he bit down on my neck. And oh my god it hurt! If I could scream, I would scream my freaking lungs out! My eyes fluttered close as I felt my blood being drained by the mysterious stranger behind me. Just when the pain started to change into something else, everything faded to black…

I woke up to find myself in a strange room. I tried to sit up but a terrible headache prevented me to do so. Where was I? I couldn't remember how I got here. Did I get so wasted I ended up in some guy's apartment? No, that couldn't be, I was always able to control myself while drinking and playing around with guys.

My eyes started to drift around the room. It was brightly lit, which really didn't help my headache at all. The room was empty except for the bed I was lying on. The white silken sheets stuck to my naked, sweaty body. It was so freaking hot, burning almost, and strangely I felt… really, really horny. Like my body was aching to be touched.

I started panting for no reason and moaned when I shifted my body a bit. I was so ticklish and I really wanted to be touched right now.

Suddenly I felt a cold wind ghost over my hot body making me moan in delight. But soon it was gone, only to be replaced with something rather… unusual.

Rose petals started to fall from the sky, slowly falling down on my aching body. And the sensation was just… indescribable. It was pure ecstasy the way the petals caressed my body. I felt myself harden while the soft roses kept raining from the sky. I wanted to attend to myself but found that I couldn't move my hands. The soft petals now seemed to form the biggest torture I'd ever experienced.

"P-please…" I whispered to no one in particular. "N-no more…Ahh…"

"Don't you like my special treatment?" I suddenly heard a voice answer me. That voice, that enticing voice… It was the same as the voice of that guy from last night! All memories from last night till the moment I passed out flooded back to me again. So it was all true… My eyes widened in disbelief and the voice just chuckled at me. "You want me to take care of your little friend?" The red rose petals were still falling down on me, gently touching my aching member. I moaned when one fell right onto the head.

"P-please…" I managed to breathe.

"Please _what_?" The voice said teasingly.

"Please… take care of me… Make this torture stop…"

"I can take care of you, but I can't promise to stop torturing you~" I swallowed hard. "Just kidding, Zero babe. I treat my toys nicely… And now that you're officially mine, I'm ready to take care of ?" I just nodded. It suddenly didn't matter anymore that the situation I was in right now was completely absurd and that I'd just given myself to a complete stranger… A vampire at that. I wanted the person with those Garnet like eyes with me, touching me with those cold hands right at this moment.

The voice chuckled. "It's so cute how much you want me. I won't let you wait much longer, then."

Suddenly the rose petals stopped falling and a gust of cold wind blew the petals lying on top of me around, like a mini tornado. I blinked a few times when all of a sudden a person was hovering over me. A drop dead gorgeous person. The garnet eyes were the first things I noticed. They were silver colored with a black edge surrounding the irises. It sent shivers down my spine. His face was flawless and a perfect, icy white. He had a straight nose and smooth, pouty lips. I wondered if they'd feel like the rose petals that had just fallen down on me…

"Well, one way to find out," he whispered, his breath ghosting over my lips. He leaned in and just for the slightest second his lips brushed against mine. A moan escaped my lips. They did feel like the roses, maybe even better!

"Wow, you really are ticklish." He chuckled. "But before we continue, I want you to know my name." I nodded and looked at him expectantly. "I want to hear you scream my name when I'm playing with you,ok?" I nodded again. "Call me _Kaname_"

Kaname… yes that name certainly fitted the person on top of me. He was still fully dressed but when I blinked my eyes for a split second, all of his clothes were gone and the most delicious naked body was hovering over me. _Dayum_, I thought while licking my lips.

"I know," he said seductively, batting his eyelashes at me. "Now let's get on with this love show shall we, my dear?"

"O-okay," I whispered, absolutely stunned by his beauty. Saying I was beautiful was a complete and utter understatement compared to the beauty of this guy named Kaname. That name alone made me moan in delight.

Kaname leaned in to kiss me, and I felt my stomach flutter in excitement. Just like before, his lips only brushed against mine for a brief moment. It was the same torture as those bloody roses had given me!

"Kiss me, please," I whined making Kaname grin in victory. And then he finally pressed those soft and smooth lips against mine, making the butterflies go absolutely crazy in my stomach. He softly bit on my lip asking for entrance, but his fangs pierced my skin easily so it started to bleed. He began to suck on my lower lip eagerly and I moaned at the sudden pleasure I felt. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside my wet cavern, exploring every inch of it. He tasted familiar... almost like… my favourite drink, the 'Bloody Rose'! Sweet, spicy and absolutely delicious. I closed my eyes and let all these new sensations take over me.

His hands, his cold hands, started to slowly roam over my body. First he began with hardening my nipples, pinching the erected buds, making me moan through our passionate kiss. His hands slid lowed, tracing intricate patterns on my stomach and sides, making me shiver again. Then his hands went even lower, sliding his index fingers over the insides of my thighs, softly, almost like the falling rose petals.

His mouth moved from my lips to my neck, giving butterfly kisses along the way to my collar bone. I was panting like crazy now, biting my own finger to stop moaning so much. It was embarrassing how Kaname made me feel.

Suddenly Kaname's face was in front of mine again. "What did I tell you? I want you to say my name when I pleasure you~"

"O-okay, Kaname," I managed to breathe. He smirked at me and went back to business, slowly tracing the path his hands had explored before, but now with his tongue. Compared to his hands, his tongue was extremely hot, making the sudden change even more pleasurable.

"Ah nng… K-kaname…" I moaned when his tongue swirled around my sensitive nipples. He left it too quickly to my taste, so I groaned.

"Hm, is my Zero getting upset with me?" he purred against my stomach, his garnet like eyes looking me straight in the his brown hair was stuck to the nape of his neck.

"N-no," I stammered. "I just… liked it when you did that."

"Oh, but I think you'll like what I'm about to do to you now too~" he sang and before I had time to respond he had slid his tongue along the slit of my cock.

"Oh my god, Kaname!" I nearly screamed, eyes widening in shock. I had never had a blowjob in my life before, and getting one from this delicious piece of vampire in front of me ought to be even more thrilling.

His tongue slid along my shaft, slowly, before engulfing the head. I threw my head back in pure bliss. He started bobbing his head, making his brown hair bounce up and down cutely. Each time, he engulfed my throbbing member even more and I was shocked he could take it all in. I'm quite the opposite of short down there, if you know what I mean.

His pace quickened and I was officially the worst panting and moaning mess you could imagine. I held on to his hair, wanting him to go even quicker and started bucking my hips.

"Don't…be…so…impatient," he muttered against me, the vibrations almost sending me over the edge. He pinned my hips against the bed with his slender hands and it was all getting too much for me. But Kaname just squeezed the base of my member, making me unable to release these feelings.

"P-please… let me cum…" I begged, meeting his smirking gaze.

"Nu-uh-uh, Zero~" he sang. "Not until you've pleasured me as well." My eyes widened when he put two fingers in his mouth, the saliva dripping down his pouty lips. I gulped. I knew what he was about to do. To be honest, I'd never done this before. Yes, Zero Kiryuu was still a virgin. I was really nervous right now, not scared or anything… just really nervous.

"Don't worry, I promised you I treat my toys nicely," he whispered while he caressed my face. He slowly inserted one of his fingers. It hurt but it was okay after a while. He looked at me for permission and I nodded at him to insert his second finger. This hurt a lot more, my face was now wrought in pain. Then he inserted a third finger and started scissoring them.

"Kaname, no more! Please!" I begged, tears streaming down my face.

"Don't worry, Zero, it's gonna feel good soon." He pulled back his fingers and before I had the time to be relieved they were gone, they were replaced by something much bigger. I cried out in pain. Kaname pressed his lips against mine to muffle my sounds and make me feel more at ease. But the pain! It felt like my body was ripped in two and then put on fire!

Kaname didn't move for a few minutes. Then I felt the pain slowly fade away, not entirely, but enough.

"You can move," I whispered, while blinking some tears away. My lavender eyes looking at him.

"I thought you'd never let me," Kaname groaned as he pulled away and thrust hard into me again. I winced in pain. Kaname kept going on in a steady pace though, and I slowly started to adjust to everything. At one point it started to feel really good, and my screams of pain started to turn into screams of pleasure.

"Aah, nng…Kaname!" I repeated over and over again. Then suddenly he hit something inside of me that made me scream on the top of my lungs. "Ohmygod, THERE! Oh please there!"

"As you like~" Kaname sang as he began to thrust harder and faster, hitting my sweet spot over and over again. Kaname's lips started to trace the side of my neck to the crook of it, licking it a few times before biting down hard in me.

"Aaah, Kaname!" I screamed, while arching my back. It didn't hurt at all this time! Rather, it intensified the pleasure that was raging through my body by at least a hundred times. And even Kaname couldn't hold back his lustful feelings anymore.

"Ngg… Ze…ro…Ahh," he moaned against the sensitive flesh in my neck. I dug my nails in his back when all of it became too much for me to bear. The moaning, the sucking, the thrusting; all these overwhelming feelings were reaching their climax.

"K-kaname… I think I'm gonna…"

"Y-yeah, me too…" he panted, fastening his pace as if that were even possible. After one last hard thrust from Kaname I came onto my chest, some of it even reaching my face. Kaname came almost right after, filling me with his sweet white stuff after he had drained me from so much of my blood. He rode out his orgasm and then collapsed beside me, pulling me tight against his chest. He licked the bits of cum off of my face and then gave me a loving peck on the lips.

"That was… amazing," I said, my eyes starting to feel heavy.

"It sure was, Zero. You've been the best of all my toys so far," he whispered in my ear. I shivered one last time before completely passing out, a smug smile lingering on my lips.

_The spot where Kaname had bitten me started to become red like a hickey, but turned into the shape of a rose. A deep red bloody rose._

So... did you like it? Please comment and tell me what you thought about it ^^

Maybe I will make a sequel... just ask me, I won't bite... or will I? 3

Nah I won't, I'm as much a vampire as Zero is ):


End file.
